Cobalt Sword
Cobalt Sword (Japanese: コバルトソード, Kobarutosōdo) is a Power-Type DHB System B-Daman and the first-ever release in the Battle B-Daman franchise, which started in Japan on March 21st, 2002, and it sold for 880円. It also had an early release in the 2002 Winter World Hobby Fair on January 26th, 2002. It is Yamato Delgado's first B-Daman in the manga. It is the "younger brother" of Cobalt Geist, the original form of Enjyu's Shred Kaiser. Parts Overview Head Cobalt Sword's Head features a semi-translucent green canopy with a cyan crest with gradient yellow/orange/red flames on it, along with a large, blade-like horn extending from it. That horn is the predecessor of the Cobalt Power Blade. Armor The Armor is blue with a white sticker and a smaller red one at the front, in addition with even smaller white stickers along with flame stickers on the sides. Arms Each Arm is blue with a small white sticker on the forehand, along with a flat head screw design on the elbow. Also, the shoulder area is spiking backwards, as well. Bottom The Bottom parts consist of two blue legs with mechanical-looking designs with prominent feet. Trigger Cobalt Sword has a red Trigger with a blue base that has two wings pointing downwards. Core Part The Core Part is basic at best, featuring two Hold Parts, much like the skeletons in the later Zero System. It has a red ejection port, over which you can attach a DHB Attack Point. Legend Stone Cobalt Blade's Legend Stone features the green, cartoonish cat logo seen on Yamato's vest against a yellow background. Other Versions *'Cobalt Sword Black Ver.' - Cobalt Sword Special Set exclusive. Black with a clear orange helm, and gold stickers. *'Cobalt Sword Metallic Ver.' - Fukubako 2003. *'Cobalt Sword Battle Mode Set Clear Blue Version.' - A clear limited edition version of Cobalt Sword also packaged with a DHB Shield Sight and a DHB Attack Point. *'Cobalt Sword Red Version' - Limited Red recolour of cobalt sword armor Battle B-Daman (Manga) Yamato owned Cobalt Sword prior to the plot in the Manga. It was shown that it was taken away by a gigantic bird right at the beginning, before he took it back. Cobalt Sword lasted until past the quarterfinals of the Winners Tournament. It was broken due to Yamato exerting too much force onto it while trying to do a squeeze attack against a mind-controlled Liena to save her. It was then succeeded by Cobalt Blade for the remaining matches. Gallery Toyline B-Daman Cobalt Sword.JPG|Cobalt Sword packaging CobaltSword1.gif|Cobalt Sword's Legend Stone CobaltSword.gif|Cobalt Sword with DHB Shield Sight and Attack Point CobaltSword2.gif Csword_sp.jpg|Cobalt Sword Special Set Cs_clearpack2.png|Cobalt Sword Battle Mode Set Clear Blue Version packaging Csword_clear.png|Cobalt Sword Battle Mode Set Clear Blue Version|link=http://fav.me/d7kyleu garakuta_oyaji_life-img600x450-1488225623aw6vtf5280.jpg|Cobalt Sword Unproducted packaging (early 2002 WHF release) garakuta_oyaji_life-img600x450-1488225623omiyye5280.jpg|Cobalt Sword Unproducted parts zep_zzz_www-img600x450-1448218992rnan1c27961.jpg|Cobalt Sword Blue Plated Ver. from Fukubako 2003 Capture.JPG|Cobalt Sword Limited Red Ver. koro02-3-a31.jpg|Cobalt Sword in CoroCoro Magazine 2002 First Issue Manga Manga01 Cobalt Sword.jpeg|Cobalt Sword in the Manga. Trivia *Chuang Yi's translations made a mistake right at the beginning of the series, calling this B-Daman Cobalt Blade instead due to the fact most of the country outside Japan were only exposed to the tv-animation version. Unlike Japan, the manga were released by Shogakukan in CoroCoro Magazine along with Takara already had the production of Cobalt Sword to the Battle B-Daman toyline before it's gain popularity to the tv-animation ver. *Most of the early Takara Battle B-Daman toyline like Cobalt Sword had small SHOPRO decal on their packaging due to licensing and merchandising properties owned by Shogakukan.Inc. The copyright to Battle B-Daman at that time is Inuki Eiji, Shogakukan, and finally Takara. *Cobalt Sword is based on the previously Super B-Daman E-Unit System but in Battle B-Daman series, it's called DHB System. Some of Takara catalog refere it as Battle Unit. Category:B-Damans Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:DHB System